


vengeance

by tiwceu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Humor, i legit dk what tags to put, i'll end it here cs i cant think of anymore, no nayeon and jb are not siblings in this, or i guess a more appriopiate tag would be, pls dont h8 me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiwceu/pseuds/tiwceu
Summary: the people that nayeon loved the most in her life were taken away from her. and now she wants vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> realised that i didnt make it obvious that nayeon's married to some 60+ yo ceo guy
> 
> i cant write endings so you're stuck with the one i bullshitted in 2 hrs

For those looking at Im Nayeon’s life from the outside, they would think she was living the ideal life that most young people her age dreamed of.

And then the death happened.

**~~V~~ **

“Nayeon unnie… are you sure you still want to go through with this?”

“Jeongyeon, I’ve come this far. There's no point in backing out now. And why are you worried? None of this is going to come back to you.”

A small smile appears on Jeongyeon’s face as she watches Nayeon apply on her lipstick. She always looked good in red lipstick. Especially since she had the lips for it, plump. Thick and soft.

The perfect shape and feel for when their lips were moving against each other, hands exploring each other's body. Jeongyeon’s hands lightly resting on her thigh while Nayeon’s slender fingers move from her cheek down to her shoulders and down her arms. A gentle moan as Jeongyeon lightly bites Nayeon’s lips.

“What are you thinking about?”

Thoughts interrupted, Jeongyeon’s eyes shift to Nayeon as she rubs her lips together and giving herself a look over before standing up and beaming at Jeongyeon.

“I’m just worried that you’ll get found out. I don’t want to lose you…”

Nayeon's smile turned into a small pout as she sat down next to Jeongyeon on the bed. Looking into her eyes, she resassured Jeongyeon by saying, “That's not going to happen, okay. I promise that as soon as this is all done, it will be just us two. Just… wait a little bit longer.”

~~**E** ~~

Nayeon and Jeongyeon first met each other in mid April, at a fashion event Jeongyeon got invited to. Got told by her agent that it would make her more known and relevant if she attended. Possibly get her more gigs.

Jeongyeon was never much of a socialising person. She preferred to just stay at home, in her moderately sized one bedroom apartment in the Gwangjin District, stuffing her face with pizza while catching up with the latest drama on TV than go out to parties and events.

So when she got told she got an exclusive invite to an event in Gangnam, her immediate response was no.

“A whole bunch of important people will be there! From models to CEOs and idols. And some well-known photographers. You need to build your rep, Jeongyeon.”

It took another six phone calls and a dozen texts from her agent before Jeongyeon gave in and agreed to attend the unnecessary event.

Wearing a pink velvet two piece skirt and top, with her hair slicked back, Jeongyeon walked into the venue with her eyes glancing around nervously as she held on tightly to her crystal encrusted clutch bag.

Jeongyeon doesn’t really know what she was expecting of the event, but the venue was a lot bigger than she anticipated. At least three chandeliers up in the ceiling, one side of the room with tables filled with food that looked so fancy like they were placed for display rather than to be eaten. There was an aroma of vanilla floating around, the low, purple lighting giving off a sensuous vibe. The venue was so big that it still seemed somewhat empty with the thousands of guests in it.

“Hello, miss. Welcome to Vogue’s Annual Event. Would you like some champagne?”

Refusing to utter a single word, Jeongyeon just gave a tight smile to the waiter as she picked up the glass of champagne from the tray and walked away, almost tripping from how high her heels were.

She opted to standing in a corner away from everyone, purposely making sure her face showed no sign of interest, just observing everyone act fake and smiley. In between sips of her champagne, she noticed a couple of people in the room who she’d consider to be acquaintances, but was not in the mood to approach them.

  


Nayeon noticed her as soon as she stepped into the room. Light grey hair gelled back. Minimal make up. Quite a revealing outfit (a petite skirt and crop top), which she looked uncomfortable wearing. Nayeon’s eyes travelled from the girl’s long, slim legs up to her face. The way she managed to stand out and have her attention in a crowd of people took Nayeon by surprise.

She recognised this girl to be a model. _Jeong something,_ is all Nayeon could remember of her name. She’d seen her in a couple of magazines and remembered thinking how gorgeous she was.

If Nayeon wasn't taken, she would have definitely been with her.

Tilting her head, Naeyon thought to herself, _but then who says that I can't have her_ , as she continued to admire the girl. It’s not like Injung has never had anyone else on the side while he’s been with her.

She keeps her eye on the model as she makes her way over to a corner and stands back, taking small sips of her champagne while her eyes were looking around the venue and the people. Nayeon let out a small chuckle as the model had an unimpressed expression on her face.

When their eyes meet, Nayeon’s face brightened as she gave a little wave.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widen in surprise from Nayeon’s gaze and looked down to the floor and although they were quite some distance away from each other, Nayeon could see the subtle blush that appeared on her face as she looked down.

“Honey, I’m just going to go speak to a friend over there.”

Injung barely even took a glance at Nayeon as she walked away from him, “Yes, alright, darling.”

With a subtle eye roll and a _he’s such an annoying bastard, fucking hate him_ muttered under her breath, Nayeon approached Jeongyeon.

“Hello,” Nayeon greeted with a bow as she stood next to the girl.

~~**N** ~~

“Jaebum-ssi. Have you got it?”

“Yes, we managed to get a hold of it.”

“Great. Did you pay the owner?”

“Yes, the full 20,000 euros.”

A rush of excitement overcame Nayeon at the fact that her plan was coming into place. “Once you get back to Seo- you’re arriving tonight, right?”

“Yes, Nayeon-ssi.”

“Okay, great. Once you’re back in Seoul, drop it off at my old apartment. I’ll send you a message of the address and passcode. Under my bed, you will find a little black box. Just place it in there and leave. Understood?”

“Yes, Nayeon-ssi.”

“Injung’s going on some trip in two days. I don’t know if it’s an actual business one or he’s going to be with some other woma- I don’t really care. Because of that, I’ve had to delay this whole plan until we ca- Oh, wait… I think he’s coming.”

“I’ll call you later for more details, Nayeon-ssi.”

“Call me tomorrow around two,” Nayeon hangs up the phone just as Injung enters his office.

“Nayeon? What are you doing here?” Injung stares at her as she stands up from her seat. She approaches him with a smile as he removes his suit jacket, throwing it onto the sofa behind her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she softly kisses his cheek. “What? Is a woman not allowed to visit her husband at work? Besides, I brought some lunch, thought we could eat together.”

A hand around Nayeon’s small waist, Injung moves closer to her, eyes scanning her face, before whispering, “I know what else I’d rather eat.”

Nayeon giggles as she steps away from his hold and walks towards the tea table where she placed the two bowls of salad and bottles of water. “I got us some salad. I know it’s not enough to fill you up, but you need to keep up with the healthy eating.”

“I know, honey. This is why I love you,” Injung confessed as he sits behind his desk, loosening up his tie, strong gaze on his wife as she approaches his desk with their lunch. “Always looking after me, knowing the right thing to say and do. And those lips of yours are my weakness.”

Nayeon’s lips stretched into a wide smile, although her internal emotions just wanted to slap Injung.

“Come sit here,” he ordered as Nayeon approached him and sat on his lap. “Feed me.”

“Feed you? You’re a grown man,” laughed Nayeon, making her way over to Injung's lap.

Sliding one hand up and down her thigh as the other moved her hair to one side as he puts his lips on her collarbone, Injung mumbled, “So? My hands… are tired from… from signing forms all morning.”

Holding in a frustrated sigh, Nayeon grabbed one of the bowls and fork and told him to open up. She punched through a forkful of lettuces and tomatoes and whatever else was put in before feeding it to him. She cringed at the sound of crunching and gulping coming from inside Injung’s mouth as she gathered up more salad and fed it to him.

“Mhhm. I think- mhhm, this is so good. You suggesting this healthy eating is one of your best ideas, Nayeon-ah.”

_I think you’re a disgusting pig for speaking with your mouth full of food._

Feeling uncomfortable, Nayeon moved a little to adjust herself properly on Injung’s lap, which she instantly regretted when he let out a groan. “Nayeon-ah… you know you can’t do stuff like that. Yo-you know how quickly I get aroused.”

“Sorry, darling. I was just fixing myself because I fe-”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it though… Carry on.”

Nayeon paused as she stared at him in disbelief. “What?” Grabbing a hold of her hips, Injung shifted her bum directly onto his now erect penis. “But… don’t you have meetings? If we do anything now, you mi-”

“My next meeting isn’t until half two. We have plenty of time,” chuckled Injung. Setting the salad down, Nayeon turned to face her husband as she held his face and started kissing him.

~~**G** ~~

“Wait? So, are you… like, a gold- I’m not trying to say that you are but… Isn’t- What I’m trying to ask i-”

"I mean, some people see me like that,” shrugged Nayeon as she poured herself a glass of red wine. “Are you sure you don’t want wine?” Jeongyeon shook her head. “Okay. But… I don’t know. I guess I am a gold digger.” She opened up the fridge and took out the orange juice that she’s never opened and poured a glass for Jeongyeon. “The only difference between me and a gold digger is that, I didn’t get married to Injung solely for the money. There’s another reason.”

Jeongyeon quietly thanks her as she accepts her glass of orange juice as Nayeon sits next to her on the sofa.

“So, why are you with him?”

There was a pregnant pause, with Nayeon thinking up of what to answer, before saying, “That… is for another time. For now, let’s just enjoy each other’s company.”

Jeongyeon let out a timid smile as Nayeon holds one of her hands.

~~**E** ~~

“Jeongyeon-ie?! You home?”

“Yeah, in the bedroom.” Nayeon slips off her heels before entering the apartment and walking towards Jeongyeon’s room. She finds her organising her wardrobe while singing some song she's been trying to get Nayeon to listen for the past two weeks.

Dropping her bag on the floor just as she enters the room, Nayeon collapses onto the bed with a sigh.

“Unnie, I’ve told you to not leave your things on the floor,” Jeongyeon huffs as she picks up the bag and places it on her dressing table.

“Come join me in bed, Jeongyeon-ie.”

“I’m busy.”

“Your room’s already tidy. Come keep me warm.”

“Not after you’ve been touching Injung all day,” Jeongyeon pouted as she lay next to Nayeon on the bed.

“I actually didn’t touch him. Or kiss him. Just dropped him off at the airport and said goodbye,” wrapping her arm around Jeongyeon’s waist, she pushes herself up a bit so she can reach Jeongyeon’s jawline and softly kiss it.

Jeongyeon’s eyes shut slowly at the feel of Nayeon's lips against her skin. The way her hand had made its way underneath her shirt, fingers lightly tracing loops and circles on her skin.

“That tickles,” giggles Jeongyeon as she squirms under Nayeon's touch.

“You tired?” asked Nayeon.

Jeongyeon hummed in response as she turns her head to face Nayeon, her eyes open, looking her straight in the eyes. “Had a long meeting with Innisfree, coming up with a contract with them.”

“Oh my gosh, Jeongyeon! That's great,” Nayeon's face beamed with glee, as she leans up to awkwardly give her a hug.

As Nayeon lay on top of her, Jeongyeon shifts a little so that her and Nayeon’s lips meet. Lips carelessly touching, the quiet room being filled with the sound of the gentle pecks. The type of kissing that always leaves a smile on Nayeon's face whenever she thought about it.

The kiss gradually turns needy yet still soft, their lips slipping perfectly against each other. Jeongyeon parts her lips with a low moan as Nayeon’s tongue pokes out for a taste.

Nayeon's hand moves down from underneath Jeongyeon's shirt, sliding to her bottom, giving it a small squeeze before moving it under her pyjama shorts, getting a feel of her bare skin.

Another moan comes from Jeongyeon. “Mmhm, I love it when you moan for me,” Nayeon mutters against Jeongyeon’s lips, which makes her move her head back and bark out a loud laugh.

“What th- Please, don't ever say things like that. You're making it sound like we're in a porn film.”

Sitting up straight, Nayeon looks down at Jeongyeon, brows furrowed, lips pouted. “You've just ruined the moment now.”

“You ruined it by saying that disgusting sentence,” beamed Jeongyeon as she tucked strands of Nayeon's hair behind her ear. “Is that what Injung makes you say when you're pleasuring him?” At her own question, Jeongyeon burst out laughing again while Nayeon starts hitting her. “Ow, ow, that hurts.”

“Good! You deserve it, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

~~**A** ~~

Nayeon was fifteen years old when her parents were murdered.

She had come back home in the evening after her classes at her local hagwon academy, when she found her grandmother and police officers at her house.

“Grandma? What's going on?”

“My Nayeon-ah,” her grandmother ran to her as she entered the house. Her eyes bloodshot and swollen from how much she had been crying. Arms around Nayeon, she held her tight as she tearfully said, “Your parents. My dear son… they’re dead.”

They were found at Kang’s company car park, gunshot wounds to both of their heads, with Nayeon’s father’s fingerprint all over the gun, the police had explained. Where they had parked wasn't in view of any of the CCTV cameras, so there was no way of finding out exactly what time they killed themselves, if there were any suspects or witnesses.

“How? Why?” screamed Nayeon. “My parents were not suicidal people!”

She had been questioned on whether she knew how her father got hold of the gun, what could have lead to their suicides, if either of her parents were having issues with someone. The police were asking her questions that she wanted to know the answers to herself.

Straight after, Nayeon had moved in with her grandmother, who lived twenty minutes away. News of the death had spread in the little neighbourhood, with people not just mourning but also judging. “Why couldn't they just jump off the Han River?” “I didn’t think the husband was that type of person.” “How selfish are they, to be leaving their daughter like that?”

On the day of the funeral, Nayeon felt so swamped with the responsibilities she had to deal with. Being the only child, she had the duty of welcoming the guests, making sure that everything was alright while also looking out for her grandmother who wasn't able to stop wailing.

As the guests came and went, one of the guests who was seated at one of the tables at the back of the room, had caught Nayeon’s attention.

She recognised him seeing as he was one of the first people to arrive, and Nayeon had thought to herself how young he was, seeing as most of the guests were past the age of thirty. He didn’t look much older than her, possibly a senior in high school. His sharp facial features with the neutral expression gave him an intimidating aura.

 Nayeon also noticed that throughout the service, the frightening (yet handsome) guy kept taking glances at her. She didn’t know whether she should have felt flattered because of this or worried for her life. As more guests started to depart and the guy was still in the same spot, Nayeon decides to gather up the courage to approach him, cautiously sitting directly across from him.

As she sat down, probably not expecting Nayeon to approach him first, the guy’s eyes widened as he stood to bow to her and muttered a, “My condolences.” Nayeon faintly thanked him as she crossed her fingers in front of her, hesitating a bit before asking,

“Did you know my parents?”

Looking at her straight in the eyes without shamefully glancing away, the boy stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, “No. But I felt like I had to be here.”

Squinting her eyes at him, Nayeon asked, “What do you mean, you feel like you have to be h-” She pauses. “Wait. Did you have something to do with their death? Because if you did, then you bet-”

“No, no. I’m not- It’s nothing like that. Just… read this when you get home,” reaching into the pocket inside of his suit jacket, he pulled out a plain, white envelope, handing it to Nayeon. “It has the answer to why your parents... killed themselves.” Without another word, the boy stood up and left, leaving Nayeon in a state of confusion, holding a letter she wasn’t sure she wanted to open.

~~**N** ~~

“So, what's it like having sex with an old guy?” Nayeon stopped to glare at Jeongyeon just as they were about to enter her car. Batting her eyes while giving an overly fake smile, Jeongyeon said, “What? I’m just curious.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes, choosing to ignore her and opens the door to the driver's seat, with Jeongyeon entering the car seconds after. They had just finished a session at the gym and due to Nayeon's request, were on their way next to a fried chicken restaurant. “You’ve just been working out and now you want to fill your body with grease and calories?” Jeongyeon had complained.

“So?” Jeongyeon asked as Nayeon started to drive out of the gym’s parking lot.

“I’m not going to talk about my sex life with Injung with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like thinking about it.”

“Not surprised. I wouldn’t want to be reminded of the times that a guy old enough to be my grandad being ins- Ugh, can’t even say it.”

Taking a quick, annoyed glance at Jeongyeon, Nayeon said, “Yeah, alright. I don’t need to be reminded about that. Whenever we do end up having sex, I just repeatedly tell myself that it will soon be over. And worth it, because I will finally get my revenge.” Nayeon was expecting a witty comment from Jeongyeon but was taken aback from the silent response. Turning her head, she found Jeongyeon to have a solemn look on her face. “You… okay?”

“I just. Isn’t there another way of doing this. Witho-”

“Jeongyeon. Nothing that you, or anybody else, will say can change my mind. I’ve had my mind set on this for years. And nobody is going to stop me. Especially since I’m halfway there.” From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jeongyeon shifting her body so she was no longer fully facing Nayeon’s direction. She let out a small sigh before continuing, “I really care about you… and your opinions mean a lot to me. But. When it comes to this… please don’t try to change my mind.”

The rest of the car ride was silent apart from when Jeongyeon had asked Nayeon to drive her home instead of going to the fried chicken restaurant.

~~**C** ~~

Nayeon felt a sense of emptiness stepping into her and Injung’s mansion. Discarding her shoes by the door, she walked into the front room, and just stood there, looking around. The emptiness feeling was still there, taking over the emotion of relief. Relief that she was finally free.

She sat on the large sofa placed in the middle room and switched on the television. The sound of a news anchor blared into Nayeon’s ears as a small, sinister smile appeared on her lips. It had been two days since the news had spread across the news outlet and Nayeon considered this one of her top five happiest moments.

Getting bored of hearing a story that she had already planned out years before, Nayeon takes her phone from her pocket and selects Jeongyeon’s number to dial.

“I’m sorry but the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. To leave a message, press-” Nayeon taps the end call, assuming that Jeongyeon is still busy at work, seeing as she had two photoshoots to attend to today.

Stomach grumbling, Nayeon walks to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. With nothing but salad items in the fridge, she ends up going for simple ramen. Just as the water started to boil and she was about to open up the ramen packet, her head suddenly raises up at the words “Yoo Jeongyeon” being said by the news anchor. Dropping her ramen packet to the floor, Nayeon rushes into the front room just as the woman on the television says,

“The uprising model was found dead by her manager in her apartment at approximately 3:54 in the afternoon. It’s been reported by her manager that she was set to attend a photoshoot today but had not been answering her phone. Once he managed to enter her apartment, she was found lying unconscious on her bathroom floor. It has not yet been released as to what was the cause of her death.”

~~**E** ~~

It had taken Nayeon almost three months to finally open up the envelope given to her by the strange boy at her parent’s funeral. Knowing that it had the answer, or answers, to why her parents unexpectedly killed themselves, Nayeon was hesitant to open the envelope.

Did she really want to know? How would she feel towards her deceased parents if the answer turned to be something really bad? But how could that boy possibly know the reason why? Was he her long-lost brother that she didn’t know about?

Sitting at the desk her grandma had set up for her in her room, Nayeon hesitantly opens up her chest drawers and takes out the envelope from underneath a pile of her school textbooks. The envelope slips out of her hands due to her shaky hands and sweaty palms. She eyed the crease less, white envelope on the floor. _Do I really want to know the answer?_

A few seconds passed before she rapidly picked up the envelope and opened it up, pulling out a white piece of paper with three syllables in the middle of the page.

**KANG INJUNG.**

The name rings a bell in Nayeon’s mind. She’s heard of the name but can’t put a face to it. She opens up her laptop and searches the name on Naver. What comes up is a face of a middle aged man and articles of how he’s managed to increase the revenue of the company he had taken over two years before. How he’s managed to save the company from getting shut down. Most of the articles being praises towards him.

“But what does he have to do with my parent’s death?” Nayeon questioned herself. She searches through the articles but no mention of her parents are in them. She tries to briefly recall if his name came up in conversation between her parents. But she can’t think of a time.

She picks up the letter again to see if there’s any more answers until she finds on the back of the letter, in the top right corner, there’s a mobile number. _Maybe it’s Kang Injung’s number. Maybe he knows why they killed themselves._

Quickly dialling the digits, Nayeon’s heart beat started to race as the dialling tone rang in her ear. Just as she was about to give up and end the outgoing call, someone answers.

“Hello?”

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?”

“You’re the one who called me.”

Recognising the voice, Nayeon responded, “Who’s Kang Injung? You just wrote his name on this piece of paper but that’s it. Does he know my parents? Does he know if… if they were murdered o-”

“He killed them.”

It takes a couple of seconds to late for Nayeon to process what was just said to them. “My… They were… murdered?” She felt like she had just been punched in the chest. She felt like she couldn’t breath, like her heart was tearing itself up.

“I don’t know why he did,” the boy on the other line said. “But yes, they were murdered. By Kang Injung.”

Tears slowly cascading down her cheeks, Nayeon whispered, “How do you know?”

Clearing his throat, the boy paused for a few seconds before answering, “Because he did the same to my dad a couple of months before he killed yours. He came into our house, demanding something from my dad. I hid myself in my bedroom. He kept asking my dad about the company. He thought that my dad was hiding some important piece of information from him. I don’t know. Didn’t believe him when my dad kept telling him that he didn’t know. He… he had some men with him. Told them to beat him up. When he was no longer conscious… they took him away. I don’t know where. Never heard from my dad since.”

Nayeon tried to control her sounds of crying as she asked him, “Ho- how do you know… about my parents?”

“I found out who he was. And planned to get my revenge. As soon as I finished high school, signed up for an internship at the company. Never got a chance to get close to him though. On the day that your parents… I was there. It was in the company parking lot. Made sure no-one was around. Got his men to shoot them and make it look like they did it themselves.”

Nayeon didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to say to the boy about his dad and she’s didn’t know what to say about her own parents. They were both now orphans, their parents taken away from them by some heartless man. Instead of feeling saddened by the situation, Nayeon rightfully began to feel angry. Who was this person to think he could easily take away people’s lives?

“What were you planning to do? For your revenge?”

A small chuckle came from the boy, “I don’t know. Kill him, maybe. I wasn’t thinking, just wanted to get revenge. But… decided not to. He has more power over me, I’d rather be alive and make my dad proud rather than be in his position.”

“I never asked for your name.”

“Im Jeabum.”

~~**VENGEANCE** ~~

Today was the day.

The day that her plan was finally going to be put into action. The day that she’s been dreaming of since she found out.

Nayeon had awaken in high spirits that morning. She had gotten out of bed before Injung, getting herself ready for the day. She prepared her husband a traditional Korean breakfast, just the way he likes. “I thought I’d treat you today,” she explained as she greeted him with a long kiss on the lips once he had woken up.

Leaning an elbow on the kitchen counter with the palm on her chin, she watched him as he noisily ate the meal in front of him. When he felt her gaze on him, he asked, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Her eyes scanned his face before saying, “I love you.” Injung didn’t question her sudden expression of affection as he stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth and unclearly replied with a “Love you too.”

As Injung left for work, she started preparing his salad for lunch later on. Before she started preparing, she reached into one of the kitchen and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. From under the kitchen sink, a place where Injung would never think to look, Nayeon pulled out a black box. A big smile, with all teeth showing, appeared on her face as she set the box down. Slowly opening the box, as if she would break it, Nayeon eyed the green poison in front of her in astonishment.

Hemlock.

"Wow," Nayeon whispered. Here, in her hand, held the catalyst to her plan. To her revenge. 

She set the box to the side as she prepared the salad she always makes for Injung. Kale. Avocado. Olive oil. Lemon zest. A whole bunch of other greens. And to top everything off, the hemlock. She chops it up in small pieces so it blends with the rest of the salad. Mixes it all well before putting it in a plastic bowl.

 

She arrives in his office wearing her Dior red lipstick, his favourite, and that tight black skirt he loves her to wear so much.

"Mr Kang isn't in his office right now," one of the secretaries says. Nayeon gives her a dirty look before proceeding to say, "I've come to drop off his lunch." Walking straight into his office, Nayeon wishes she had enough hemlock to give the receptionist as well, for sleeping with Injung. But none of that matters as she places the bowl on his desk and grabs a post it note from the corner of his desk.

_Hope you enjoy honey x_ she writes as she presses her lips to the notes, placing it on top of the salad and walks out of his office knowing he's officially left her life and she's getting the vengeance she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> -the fic is inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/fuckmeupmomo/status/813328391294296064)  
> -if there is a kang injung out there in the world who is nothing like the kang injung in this fic, im sorry


End file.
